Lives Not Told
by EoAngel
Summary: IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ CH 4 I NEED HELP ABOUT SOME PEOPLE
1. She's gone! Where'd she go?

Author Notes: Hi this is my first fanfic. I have always wanted to do one so here is my try. Also the time in which this starts out is during the starlight series. As for the DBZ I do not know yet. Please read and review. Thanks^_^ Eo  
  
K so far this is slow and I know I am not the best this is my first fic. Sorry for bad grammer and spelling that slip by me Everyone should know the stages of the saiyans you know 1st 2nd and so forth I do not like to discribe things that much Thank you for reading and Thankyou to RLB and Lil- popcorngurl. Ok I don't own sailor moon or DBZ. Thank you to those who have read the first chapter and those who reviewed. Also I know the beginning is slow but please stick with me. Thanx. And on with the show Oh and I changed this to where the first three chapters were combined to be one.  
  
"Run starlights. Get away while I can still hold her" "No princess" "Go now." The blast came swiftly and hit the starlight princess. A bright light and there was her star seed. "NO PRINCESS" all starlights shouted. All of the scouts stood there in shock and grief for the starlights. They just lost thier princess right after they got her back. "PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'I can't stand this anymore. My friends are hurting I have to help I guess it time to face my past' she thought with sad thoughts. 'I can't take this. Not again.' NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I WON"T STAND FOR THIS!"  
  
A bright light erupted and all eyes turned to ........  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
There sailor moon floating in mid air growling and glowing. To top it off she wasn't using wings.  
  
"I will not let you cause anymore pain. I have tried to solve everything peacefully but no you hit my last nerve. You will pay for everyones suffering" she stated with vemon in her voice.  
  
Everyone stood in shock to here such words spoken this way by thier princess.  
  
Galaxia laughed "and what do you plan to do about it. Like you said you don't believe in fighting and you are supposed to be this planets gaurdian. You fight?...don't make me laugh" More laughter erupted around the three lights stage.  
  
Still not speaking do to shoke the others just watched this little diescussion between the two.  
  
"You're right I don't believe anything is gained by fighting as long I can avoid it. I consider this to be an acception."  
  
"No matter what words you use you sill can't do anything. I am the ruler after all. I am Queen Galaxia"  
  
"You won't be queen as long as I am around." The clouds in the darkened sky parted to show a full moon. Sailor Moon smirked as the bright light shined down upon her.  
  
"You want to know why? Here I'll show you"  
  
Sailor Moon then dropped her henshin. Everyone seemed to be confused because sailor moon/serena was not wearing what she had on before she was not wearing some kind of black elastic material (the stuff vegeta wore that stretched when he transformed accept more femenine/girl). The material was only covering her private regions.  
  
"Oh woopy do you changed clothes"  
  
"but wait you haven't let me finish" Serena began to yell (powering up)  
  
The aura around her continued to grow. A huge wind came up. All the senshi gasped and and began to loose their footing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????????!!!!!!!!" Uranus shouted  
  
"HELL IF I KNOW" Mars yelled back  
  
All the senshi were stunned, shocked, speechless whatever you can say suprised even. Then a big explosion or power/aura encased serena. Everyone turned or closed their eyes from the briteness or her aura  
  
Serena began to change for glowing to spike hair green eyes.  
  
Finally she stopped yelling , all eyes turned back to serena and all jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
There serena floating with what looked like silver hair covering her body, her odangos were out and her hair shorter, a cresent sat upon her brow and a silver tail. (Super Saiyan 4 female version)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Oh well no matter you are still no match for me"  
  
Galaxia began to power up a blast to finish everyone on off and to take their star seeds.  
  
"Oh No You DON'T"  
  
Serena cupped her hands to her side and they started to glow.  
  
Serena began to mumble something which the scouts couldn't make out.  
  
Galaxia let her power go "Now You DIE"  
  
Serena smirked "You wish" She let her power go and the two powers clashed together  
  
Everyone lost their footing from the force of the blast and went flying. Soon after the blast disapated and all the scouts still shocked got up.  
  
Everyone shocked where did they go. On the ground was Galaxia's body which inevidably vanished before their eyes  
  
The destruction was minimal but the only thing they couldn't figure out was where was their leader?  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon 


	2. Time Flys

Author's Notes: Talysmin thank you for the review. The whole reloading thing I am not the sure about. I am not very familiar with this whole uploading downloading thing I just usually read everyone else's work. Second I do not think your review as a flame I think it as advice something to help me out since I am new at this whole thing. Third I know it seems like a cliché but to an extent its not entirely well ok maybe it is but hey I'm working on it to where it is different. You are right about Serena having multi heritage but there is a twist to it too. Fourth you are right about the whole Pluto thing you know sending her to a different dimension and all that but that wasn't where my story was heading. Feel free to make any other suggestions or advice. Thank you for reading and hope you like it  
  
This starts during the BUU SAGA  
  
Ages Ami- 36 looks younger -secret Rei-36 also looks younger-secret Lita-37 looks younger- Mina-37 looks younger-secret Amara-37 Michelle-36 Teresa-37 Hotaru-16 Darien-only guest stars not important really Vegeta- 38 Goku- 34 Chichi 36-secret Bulma 36-secret Krillin 37 17- 37-secret Gohan- 17 Goten- 8 Trunks-9 Piccolo- not sure but with Kami in him I'm betting pretty old "=Talking '=Thoughts *=Telepathy (Author's input)  
  
Chapter 2: Time moves on and so do people  
  
They never did find their leader. It was right after the fight with Galaxia, the next morning that the scouts were no more. They each had returned to a tender age. Each still retained the memories but spoke them to no one they lost their leader, their princess, their friend. Re-growing up with those memories was tough. They had no one to talk to. Not even each other they all ended up somewhere away from each other The scouts were known no longer, no one ever talked about them anymore. The sailor soldiers become a legend from long ago that's all the people knew them as, a simple bedtime story. They finally had normal lives well most of them anyway.  
  
30 years later...  
  
Chichi sat in remembrance about the first time she met her Goku at a tournament she was 16 and Goku was 14. She couldn't believe that they ended up married; Goku and me... wow. We even have two sons. He reminds me so much of her though. Strong, caring, kind of ditzy, I still miss her. I wonder how everyone is doing. (Ok I really don't know that much how they met I only know a little something to do with a tournament)  
  
The cheering of the crowd soon broke Chichi's train of thought.  
  
The announcers' voice boomed over the crowd "and the winner of the Junior Division is 9 year old Trunks Briefs."  
  
The crowd erupted in more cheers  
  
"YEAH WAY TO GO TRUNKS THAT'S MY BOY"  
  
'Bulma is one of a kind though she reminds me of someone from a long time ago. I shouldn't be thinking of that right now. This is time to have fun.' Chichi thought to herself while cheering along side Bulma 'I am a little disappointed that Goten didn't win though'  
  
"Well it's almost time for the adult division. Lets go get better seats Bulma", 'I can't wait to see my Goku fight again. It'll be so exciting' Chichi thought to herself while getting up to follow Bulma.  
  
ELSEWHERE.  
  
"So you think they're here?" "Yes they all are here I can feel them" "What do you think will happen once they find out?" "Honestly.I don't know" "Well I got to go. I'll talk to you in a while. Ok" "Ok" 'I hope everything turns out ok'  
  
BACK TO THE ARENA.  
  
'I wonder what's happening' "What's going on here?" Bulma asked with a confused look on here face.  
  
"I don't know but they Better have a good explanation for making us wait or I'm going to get really ANGERY" shouted Chichi as rising anger flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi, I'm sure they have a good excuse" Yamacha said trying to get Chichi to relax.  
  
"If they don't get their butts moving by the count of 10, I'm going to.." Chichi didn't finish her statement because just then the announcer came back out on to the arena floor.  
  
"Sorry for the delay folks," he started out " but we have special guest stars here to perform for you who was originally part of the intermission, but they were running a bit late. They are all here now so now on with the show"  
  
A small band came out on to the arena. They were all male and all good looking.  
  
'What the hell are they doing here. OOOOOOO.just wait until I get my hands on them. They're going to have a lot of explaining to do. They have a lot of nerve showing up here and not tell me before hand'  
  
The crowd was going wild while they perform, the girls were screaming in excitement. Not everyone was as happy as them though.  
  
'Just wait until I get down there, I am going to give them a piece of my mind.'  
  
'What are they doing here? They disappeared a long time ago. What nerve they have to show up now'  
  
'Why are they here? If they are here then something is about to have'  
  
These were the thoughts of some of the audience members.  
  
BACK TO CHICHI AND BULMA.  
  
Chichi was fuming to see this group of people.  
  
"Why are they here?" Chichi growled softly to herself.  
  
Bulma turned to Chichi with a look of confusion on her face 'how would she know them?' was repeating in her head.  
  
"Hey do you know them Chichi?" Bulma asked Chichi 'how could she know them they haven't been around for a long, long time. The only people who know them were those who lived as teenagers or adult back then when I was a child and I am pretty sure Chichi is the same age as me.'  
  
Chichi turned to Bulma a little surprised she was heard.  
  
By now the other people they were sitting with (Yamacha and gang) turned to look at what was going on and were trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
'Uh oh what am I supposed to say? Think quick Chichi' "Hehe..What makes you think I know them?" Chichi stated a little nervously.  
  
"Well for starters you said and I quote "Why are they here?"" Bulma said matter of factly 'I wonder could she be who I think she is. Gnaw.couldn't be her. Could it?' "Even if you don't know them, why would you want to know why they ARE here?"  
  
"Well.um.you see." she was getting more nervous by the second 'they can't find out yet. Come Chichi think of something' "You see they are young pop stars.and.they would want to be around younger people and their fans.right? So why would they perform here?" she said hoping that would convince them she didn't know them.  
  
Bulma still a little suspicious let it slide and didn't want to push the topic any farther "Ok so you have a point"  
  
Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer Chichi had given though it seemed that Bulma wasn't satisfied.  
  
'Whew that was close good work she you would have made her proud. I guess I did learn something from her about making excuses' Chichi thought and began to relax and began to actually listen to the music from so long ago. 'Soon they will be done then a short intermission, while that happens I'll go have a little talk with them'  
  
They group finally finished their show and now was the intermission.  
  
"I'll be right back I have to use the ladies room real fast" Chichi said as she got up 'Lets just hope I can get down there without causing a scene'  
  
A few beat up bodyguards and 10 minutes later.  
  
"Excuse me.",Chichi started out then yelled the rest "but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
The group turned around and stared at the women.  
  
"Who are you?" "Do we know you?" "What do you want?" "Who let you back here?" the group questioned.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHO I AM AND I KNOW WHO YOU ARE? YOU ARE.  
  
Author notes: Thank you to; Moon-angel114 Dqlsprincess105 Lil-popcorngurl you guys should read their work it is good RLB And others for reviewing 


	3. Secrets revealed!

Author's Notes: "=Talking '=Thoughts *=Telepathy  
  
Recap: "Of course you know who I am and I know who you are. You are."  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets revealed  
  
.the Starlights" Chichi stated with rising anger.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Taiki spoke ' She looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it'.  
  
Chichi was a little surprised at their answer, "Because I know you are the Starlights, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou aka Starlights"  
  
"Lady, we don't know what you are talking about. So why don't you go back to your seat. We don't like bothersome fans!" Yaten stated 'How would she know that we are the Starlights. The only ones that know are the sailor scouts and the disappeared a long time ago'  
  
Chichi's anger was raising quickly "OF COURSE YOU ARE THE STARLIGHTS. WHY CAN'T YOU RECOGNIZE." Realization came to Chichi's mind 'I think I know why'. Then she started again "Ok I know why you wouldn't believe me about knowing who you are and I know why you don't recognize me. If you come with me for a second I can show you how and why I know you. I'll help to refresh your memory" Chichi asked more calmly than before.  
  
"Why should we do with you?" Taiki asked suspiciously.  
  
*Hey guys do feel her shine. It feels familiar but different somehow* *You're right Seiya and I don't feel any evil coming from her. Maybe we should go* *But Taiki, It could be a trap* *You're such a worrywart Yaten*  
  
Now Chichi was really getting ticked off 'Why are they ignoring me' "HEY YOU GUYS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!!!" interrupting their train of thought.  
  
Her anger brought them back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Oh yeah we were listening" Seiya said glancing out of the side of his eye*So what did we decide* *Well.I think we should go and if she is evil we can dust her* *Sounds good to me what do you think Yaten* *Sounds good to me also lets do this Seiya* "Ok we'll go with you but no funny business got that" Seiya stated calmly while glancing a look at his brothers.  
  
"Fine then follow me." Chichi said as she led them to a secluded spot.  
  
All of them were unaware of the peering eyes that followed them.  
  
SECLUDED AREA.  
  
"Ok so how are you going to refresh out memories" Yaten said skeptically.  
  
"Like this" Chichi said with a familiar smirk on her face.  
  
The three of them watched in awe as a red glow appeared around this woman which turning into a flaming that engulfed her entire body. The flames dispersed and in the place of the late 30's early 40's now stood a 21-year- old Chichi. To say the Starlights were shocked was an understatement. A pregnant pause hung in the air.  
  
'Holy Sh*t Rei Hino the one and only Sailor Mars is here. I didn't think she would be the first to approach us'  
  
Seiya's thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp that came from behind Chichi/Rei.  
  
'Uh oh this is not good' ran through each of their minds.  
  
"What are you doing here."  
  
Authors notes: thank you to those that read and reviewed or just read. Sorry this chapter is shorted than the last. Thank you again.  
  
Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. IMPORTANT

Author's notes:IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
  
Hi This is EoAngel and recently I have been getting an email from the fan fiction people/supposed management. They are asking for my info but someone from fan fiction told me not to trust them because it was really some guys just deleting everyone's work. I want to know if anyone has gotten the same email, replied with their info and had their work deleted. Please write to me @ EoAngel2004@hotmail.com. Their supposed address is bot@fanfiction.net. Please write soon. Thank you Eo 


End file.
